A Megatropolis Love Story
by KatO93
Summary: The Super Turtles are back in action as they deal with a super virus that is mutating everything it touches. With the help of the mayor's biologist, Maia Adams, they have a better chance at finding a cure and putting an end to this plague. Can they stop it in time? Will Maia play a bigger part in this than she realizes? And what happens when Graviturtle begins to fall for her?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello hello hello! Welcome back everyone to my Super Turtles story. I have wanted to do this story for a while for one reason, and that's because I love the Super Turtles. In fact one of my favorite episodes from the 2003 series is "Reality Check", and in a way it inspired me to create my own story with my own superhero. So hopefully, you all will love her as much as I do because she has the power to control nature; which I think is a unique superpower.**

 **This story has been put back up and taken down a couple of times because I could not decide if it was worth having on here. I would read what I had at first and thought it was okay, but then when I would reread it later on I realized that it sounded terrible. It almost seemed like the detailing of it was rushed, and I took it off. However, some of you have been requesting and asking when this story would come back because you seem to really like the pairing I created, and you really wanted to see how it would play out. So I have decided to listen to your requests and give this story one last try. I have rewritten the first couple of chapters that I've previously posted because they really needed a redo, and I think they're okay (at least to me, I don't know about you guys). From there I will continue on with the story, and hopefully it will all work out.**

 **A couple of things about this story before we begin: first, I am basing this story on the episode "Reality Check" from the 2003 series, not the comics. Second, the Super Turtles will be the same age as my OC (which is 21). Finally, I will do the best I can to give as many details to the city as I can base on the episode.**

 **With that said, I am happy to present to you all "A Megatropolis Love Story". I do not own the Super Turtles and the other characters, only my OCs. Please enjoy:).**

Chapter 1: The Unexpected Introduction

It is a dark, stormy night in the grand city of Megatropolis. The clouds were thick as the sky cried with heavy rain while the thunder roared across the heavens and the occasional lightning bolts light up the city. The only signs of life that can be seen throughout the city were the very vibrant lights from the large buildings, the sight of the automobiles either driving along the wet streets or hovering in the air, and the many citizens that are walking along the sidewalks with their umbrellas in hand. Megatropolis truly is a beautiful city that's full of life with its wonderful people. From the far side of the city stood city hall, standing so tall that it seems to reach the sky at the very top and as wide as a football field. When the doors of city hall open a small figure can be seen walking out holding a giant black umbrella in one hand and a black leather briefcase in the other. The person steps into the light of a nearby lamppost to fix her umbrella and it just so happens that this woman was Mayor O'Neil's head biologist, Maia Adams. She has long wavy hair as red as a rose, flawless fair skin, and these aqua eyes that shimmer like priceless gemstones. Maia has been working for the mayor for the past year and a half now, and even though she is a young woman she has more than proven herself in what she does; she is a gifted biologist, very intelligent in her field of study, and overall the kindest person you will ever meet.

On this rainy night Maia is on her way home from another busy day at work, and she honestly can't wait to finally kick off her heels and relax within her comfortable apartment. She walks near a large alleyway that is a couple blocks near city hall, which can save her some time and get her home faster than her usual route. Seeing that there is no one else around Maia makes the decision to take the shortcut down the alley. Normally Maia wouldn't be this crazy enough to down such a sketchy looking alley, but since it's raining and really _really_ cold she could care less. It is going well for her until there is a strange rattling noise coming from one of the many trashcans in back of her as she turns around to see if anyone is there.

" _Nothing."_ Maia thinks to herself as she slightly shakes her head, _"Perhaps it's just my imagination."_

She starts to walk again, but within less than a minute the same rattling noise can be heard, only this time it is closer to her. Now she is beginning to freak out, and to make matters worse she is all alone with not a single person around. Maia mentally kicks herself and wishes now that she didn't go down this alleyway. Just as she's about to turn back a pair of hands grab her from behind, covering her mouth to quiet her screams as they ram her against the wall. From the darkness three thugs appear holding blaster pistols in their hands as they take Maia's briefcase and umbrella and throw them away. The thug leader comes closer to her as his men hold her down, reaching out with his robotic hand and strokes her face.

"Well looky what we got here boys. A little lady walkin' all alone in our part of town." He said as his hand trails off of her mouth and down to her waist, "You know we haven't been with a real woman in a long time, Doll, and do you know what happens to a man when he hasn't had a good fuck in a while?" He asks as his hand makes its way to her breast.

Maia is too terrified to speak to him as she hisses from him touching her.

"They can get very rough." The leader purrs in her ear, nipping her earlobe and squeezing her breast hard.

Maia yelps and jerks her head away in rage, "Don't you fucking touch me you bastard!"

"Oh! We got us a feisty one boys!" The leader says and makes the others snicker, "Better not let this one get away. At least not standing on two feet."

She attempts to pull herself free from these creeps, but cannot get out of their grasps as she immediately knows what they plan on doing to her.

The leader rips open her button-up blouse, almost tearing it to shreds, "Now let's cut the bullshit and have some fun with this one boys." He said as the others begin to touch her roughly.

Maia whimpers as she feels them take advantage of her, their hands and lips touching the upper half of her body, "Let me go! Please!" She pleas to them feeling so helpless and scared. Then they begin to touch her below her waist, lifting up her skirt in the process causing her to get angry as her eyes begin to glow white and she decides to fight back, "Let. Me. Go!"

All of a sudden the two thugs that were holding her down are electrocuted by the lightning and they fall to the ground, groaning from the intense pain. Maia takes this chance and kicks the leader in the groin, causing him to kneel on one knee holding his crotch. With the window of opportunity finally open Maia tries to make her escape, but is caught by the leader's robotic hand on her ankle and she falls onto the concrete. The thugs surround her as their leader straddles Maia and holds his pistol against her head, making her stare at him with wide eyes.

He glares at her with a pissed off look, "Pull another stunt like that again and it'll be the last thing you'll ever do." He has one of his partners take his pistol and he opens her blouse to expose her body.

Maia cries as she feels his lips on her body and she continues to fight with all her might, "Get the hell off of me!"

A thug presses the pistol to her head, "Hey! Keep your fucking mouth shut!"

Maia doesn't listen and keeps screaming, praying that someone will hear her through the storm. The leader once again lifts up her skirt, pulls down her panties to her ankles as he spreads her legs far apart, and he unzips his pants and is close to exposing his penis from its confines, "Help! Somebody please, help me!"

Just then Maia hears the sound of a whip cracking through the thunder as the leader is yanked off of her before he attempts to rape her. The leader can be heard being beaten as he fails to fight off the attacker, and soon there is no sound coming from him. The other two thugs pull out their pistols and fire a few shots at a floating shadow that easily dodges them and lands in front of the thugs. Maia's rescuer disarms both of the thugs with their whip, runs up to one of the thugs closest to her, and punches him multiple times until he is knocked out. The last thug pulls out a knife and attempts to stab the attacker, but they see it coming and uses their whip to fly into the air and move swiftly behind the thug. When they return to the ground they grab the thug with their whip and beat him until he's unconscious. This stranger then gathers all three of the thugs and handcuffs them together to a nearby pole, ready for the police to pick up and throw them in jail.

Sensing that the danger is over Maia slowly sits up while pulling her panties back up and finds her rescuer standing in front of her. It turns out that her rescuer is one of the Super Turtles, the courageous heroes of Megatropolis; and to make it even more unbelievable the turtle that's standing in her presence is the leader himself, Graviturtle. He stands there at almost six feet tall, wearing his purple cape with a giant red G on the back, his purple and red mask on his head, and his signature whip attached to his belt.

"Are you alright, Miss?" he asks her with a strong, almost soothing voice.

Maia nods slightly as she tries to cover herself with her ripped blouse and pull her skirt down, "… Y-Yes. I'm alright."

The superhero extends his hand out to her to help her up, "Here."

She looks at his hand then at the hero and she takes his hand, standing up slowly, "I can't thank you enough for saving me from those men, Graviturtle. If you hadn't shown up when you did…" Maia pauses as she swallows the growing lump in her throat, hugging her body as she cannot seem to finish her disturbing thought.

Graviturtle puts his hand on her shoulder being as gentle as he can to ease her, "You have nothing to be afraid of anymore, Miss. These men will be brought to justice and will never hurt anyone else again."

Maia looks at him and lightly smiles, "… I know, and it gives me comfort to hear that. Thank you, Graviturtle."

"You're welcome, Miss." He says and gathers her umbrella and briefcase, handing them to her, "Forgive me, Miss, but I failed to catch your name."

"I'm Maia," She says, holding out her hand this time to him, "Maia Adams."

Graviturtle takes her hand and shakes it, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Adams."

"The honor is all mine, Graviturtle." Maia lets go of his hand and soon feels a chill run down her spine, "I should get going."

"Hold on a minute, I can't let you walk home like this. Not in the condition you are in. I'm giving you lift home." He says to her.

"What? Oh no! I'm fine, Graviturtle, really. I can walk the rest of the way, and besides you've done so much for me already. It just wouldn't seem right." She tells him.

"It's not a problem, Ms. Adams. Either way I wasn't planning on letting you walk all alone, especially in this weather." He says in a very serious tone.

They stare at each other for a few moments until Maia sighs, realizing that she isn't going to win this argument, "Alright. You win."

He nods, "Good."

She sees him take out his whip and hold out his arm, waiting for her, "What are you doing? I thought we were leaving."

Graviturtle couldn't help but chuckle, "We are, but I need you to wrap your arms around me."

"Why?" Maia asks, giving him a confused look.

"You'll see." That's all he tells her.

Maia walks a couple of steps towards Graviturtle, still not understanding why he wants her to touch him. However, she does what he's asked and hesitantly wraps her arms around his neck as she holds on to her belongings. Graviturtle cracks his whip as it circles around them making him fly in the air, and also causes Maia to freak out as she holds onto him tighter. The fly out of the alley and around the city with Maia directing him on where to go, seeing Megatropolis shine brightly in the night through the heavy rainfall. This city really was glorious, despite all of its problems.

Eventually they reach Maia's apartment on the top floor of one of the most expensive complexes in the city. Graviturtle sets her down on her balcony as she straightens herself out, doing her best to cover up any exposing skin. She digs into her briefcase and pulls out her keys, but accidently drops them due to her cold wet hands. Before she could reach down to get her keys Graviturtle bends down and picks them up, going to the giant glass door and unlocking it for her. As Maia takes a step forward her legs give out from being exhausted and freezing, but Graviturtle catches her in time and carries her bridal style into her home. He sets her down on her bed and goes to lock her door so the cold air won't get in. After Maia takes off her shoes she goes to stand up only to plop back down on the bed, feeling so drained from the cold rain and being attacked by those men.

Graviturtle walks up to her, "Try not to get up. You need to regain your strength."

"I know. I was trying to go to the bathroom to get in the shower. The warm water should help me feel better." She tells him as she sounds tired.

He puts his hands under her legs and on her back, carrying her in his arms again, "I'll take you there."

"Thank you." She tells him and he walks to the right side of the bedroom to her bathroom, setting her down on the toilet. As he's about to leave, Maia stops him, "Graviturtle. I hate to ask this, but could you stay here with me until I'm done? I know it sounds ridiculous, but after what I've been through I don't want to be alone right now."

The superhero stares at her in almost disbelief by her request. No one has ever asked him to do something like this before, but how could he leave this woman alone after ordeal? It goes against everything he fights for. With this in mind, he nods his head in agreement, "Of course. I'll be outside in case you need me."

Maia lets out a breath of relief, "Alright."

Graviturtle leaves the bathroom to give Maia her privacy as she gets ready to take her much needed shower. She takes off her drenched, torn clothes and looks at herself in the mirror, checking her body for any kind of markings that could have been made by those thugs. Seeing that she had no marks on her skin Maia turns on the hot water in the shower and steps inside, relaxing as the water touches her body. Maia soon warms up as she is washing her hair and skin with her apple scented shampoo and conditioner and lavender body wash, the bathroom instantly smelling fresh from the soaps. Several minutes later Maia turns off the water and steps out of the shower, drying herself off and having a little energy return to her. Maia puts on a clean pair of panties, a long white nightgown, and her fluffy white bathrobe and leaves the bathroom.

When she walks into her bedroom she sees Graviturtle standing in front of the glass door, staring off at the city and having a strong focused look planted on his face. He hears Maia come in and sit on her bed, taking his eyes off the city and turn to her. She definitely looked a lot better than what she was before, that gives him comfort knowing this and not worry too much.

"How are you feeling, Ms. Adams?" He asks her.

Maia smiles at him, "Much better. A little worn out, but better."

"That's good to hear." Graviturtle says as he stares deeply into her aqua colored eyes.

Now that she's safe from harm, he begins to really get a good look at Maia. There's no doubt in his mind that she is the most beautiful he has ever seen in his life. Her skin looked radiant, her hair a vibrant red, soft pink lips, and her eyes… they were mesmerizing. She was a natural beauty, a literal goddess that had fallen from the heavens. His eyes catch hers and they just stare at each other, almost getting lost in the others eyes, his dark brown against her aqua blue. A moment later Maia looks away from Graviturtle, a light blush painting her cheeks while the gravity hero rubs the back of his neck and clears his throat.

"Graviturtle," Maia grabs his attention, "I… thank you, for everything."

He nods at her, "You're welcome, Ms. Adams."

"Please, call me Maia." She tells him and asks him one last question, "Will I ever see you again?"

He smiles and chuckles, "I think so. Only fate can tell."

"I see." Maia sees her hero walk to the door and she stands up to see him off, "Farewell, Graviturtle."

"Until we meet again, Maia." Graviturtle says to her and cracks his whip, flying away into the night.

With the Super Turtle gone and out of sight, Maia locks her door and climbs into bed to get some rest. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and she needs all of the sleep she can get.

One Week Later…

The Super Turtles are waiting for the arrival of Mayor O'Neil as they are attempting to solve the strange activity of a super virus that's been spreading throughout Megatropolis in the past few days and mutating some of the plants and animals it infects. This has been a very weird situation for them as they can't seem to figure out where it's coming from and what's causing it. What will be interesting for the turtles is working with the biologist from the mayor's office that is assigned to this case.

"I hope this scientist isn't such a stick in the mud like the last one." Griddex says sitting on the long curved couch.

"He was only a stick in the mud because he wanted to solve the problem with the city's main water supply." Shellectro said, reminding his larger brother about a situation in the past.

"At least we're dealing with a virus this time around." Bloboid says.

Griddex gives his youngest brother a weird look, "You're making it sound like it's a good thing."

Bloboid shrugs his shoulders, "I'm just saying."

"Stay focused guys." Graviturtle brings them back to reality as the hangar opens, "The mayor is here."

The helicopter lands down on the platform as the Super Turtles wait for the mayor to step out. When the doors to the helicopter open, two security guards walk out, then the mayor's assistant, and finally the mayor herself. The mayor's biologist is collecting their paperwork as they wait for the mayor to call them.

"Super Turtles," Mayor O'Neil begins to speak, "Megatropolis needs your help to stop this virus outbreak before it becomes unstoppable. You must get to the bottom of this."

"We will Mayor O'Neil." Shellectro said.

"Yeah, but we're going to need your biologist to help us out on whatever it is we're dealing with." Griddex tells the mayor.

"Right. Adams!" Mayor O'Neil calls to her biologist who is still waiting in the helicopter.

Not even a moment later a familiar young woman steps out the helicopter wearing a white collar blouse, a black dress skirt that reaches to her knees, black pumps, and a gold necklace with three white opal stones. It didn't take Graviturtle too long to recognize the woman in front of them, her aqua eyes shining in the distance. Mayor O'Neil's biologist is the same woman that he saved around a week ago, Maia Adams. She walks to the mayor and stands by her side, shocked to see her hero again face-to-face in a professional manner. Regardless of that thought, Maia is going to keep everything that happened to her out of her mind for the sake of this case.

"Gentlemen, I would like for you to meet my head biologist, Maia Adams. She is the one that has been working on the virus since it first broke out." The mayor introduces her to the Super Turtles.

Graviturtle goes up to her and shakes her hand while keeping his composure, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Adams."

Maia gives him a sweet smile as she remembers this moment from when she introduced herself to him, "The pleasure is all mine, Super Turtles."

 **Whew! Finally done with the first chapter! What do you all think? Do you like my pairing with Graviturtle and Maia? I'm hoping you all enjoyed the rewrite of this chapter with the added stuff I put in, but as always you are my judges. The next chapter will be rewritten and coming soon, that I can guarantee you, so be sure to stick around.**

 **Thank you all so much for giving this story another chance and requesting it back. I had forgotten how much I liked the Super Turtles until I watched that episode from the 2003 series, and I am so happy to be giving this story another chance. Please R &R, PM, favor "A Megatropolis Love Story", follow it, and all that great stuff! Until next time:)!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello hello hello! Welcome back to another exciting chapter of A Megatropolis Love Story! I know I've been gone for a while on here, but I do hope that you all are enjoying the story so far. Also, I started a job back in October, so every time I want to post on here I'm either tired from work or I get a serious case of writers block. Either way it's no excuse, and for that I am sorry for not posting more than I should be doing.**

 **Anyway, I'm back and ready to go! As I said before this story will be following the 2003 episode since I have no knowledge with the comic book version of the Super Turtles. I have taken the liberty in getting some research on the turtles from the author Moonsetta and her Super Turtles fanfictions, mainly one of them called "Super Turtles: Two Bad" as that's the best one as far as their personalities and overall characteristics go. If you all want some knowledge on the Super Turtles or just need some other stories about them to read, be sure to check out Moonsetta and her stories because they are the best ones I've seen on them.**

 **Okay, I think I'm done rambling! Let's get this show on the road, shall we? I present to all the next chapter of A "Megatropolis Love Story". I do not own the Super Turtles, only my OCs and what I add into this universe. Enjoy:)**

 **Note: Most of this chapter will stay the same only because I liked the direction it was going in. However, there are some changes to some of the dialogue and how Maia's secret gets out.**

Chapter 2: The Plan and Maia's Little Secret

To say that Maia and Graviturtle were surprised to see each other again would be a complete understatement. If anything they are absolutely shocked to be in the same room together in this situation that requires her knowledge and the power of the superheroes. In the moment of silence Maia instantly senses the four pairs of eyes staring right at her, especially the leader himself. His stare was so deep that it could probably pierce right through her, but despite the intense eyes on her Maia feels… calm. Yes she is still shy around her hero, but deep down in her gut she knew she could trust him without question. For the past several days Maia would think back to that awful night, remembering every single chilling detail and how the gravity superhero had saved her life from both physical and emotional damage. Strangely enough, Graviturtle has been thinking about her as well. He couldn't figure out why his mind would go to her, but it just did. There is something about Maia that he is drawn to, something that has peaked his interest to spark his thoughts. This of course didn't go unnoticed by his brothers. When they would ask him what was wrong Graviturtle would shake off these feelings and tell them it was nothing. The brothers had no choice but to accept his answer, even though they knew when their leader doesn't tell the truth. Graviturtle isn't known for being the greatest liar, in fact he was far from it. Whatever is going on with the oldest brother the others will at some point figure it out.

"If you gentlemen and your mayor ship are through with the introductions I strongly think that it is best to begin this briefing." Maia says to the group as she wants to get started right away.

Graviturtle nods while taken slightly back by her sense of urgency, "Of course, Dr. Adams." He and the others lead her to the Shellatron 1000 and they take a seat on the curved bench, "Now that we're all here let's begin. Dr. Adams, what can you tell us from the research you have done so far?"

"Well, when the outbreak started we couldn't figure out what to make of it. Every single plant life became dark and decayed, as if its very essence was being drained out." Maia pulls up an image of an infected rose on the Shellatron 1000, "This image that you're seeing was from my first encounter, and from this sample I had discovered a tar-like substance attached to the stem and thorns which made me think that the virus itself spreads faster with the help of the tar. After a while of breaking down the rose's DNA structure I found a high level of chemically enhanced deadly nightshade and another toxic substance that I can't seem to identify from all of our records." She zooms in on the rose until everyone sees its DNA structure, "See how it looks dark and almost prickly? I believe that this is the full result of the virus when it comes into contact with plants."

"The structure looks seriously mangled." Shellectro said rubbing his chin with his hand as he scans over the picture, "Is this also what the DNA looks like in an animal cell?"

She nods and pulls up an infected mouse DNA sample, "Unfortunately yes, and the results are just as bad if not worse as the plants. The strange is this virus should have killed what it had infected, not turn its host into mindless beasts. At first, I thought it had something to do with the deadly nightshade, but when I ran more tests it came out negative."

"Which is where your mystery substance comes in." Bloboid chimes in.

"Correct." Maia says and plays a clip of an infected wolf running loose in the city from a couple of days ago, "From this footage we concluded that the symptoms of the virus taking affect are having a darker skin color, glowing red eyes, sensitivity to light, memory loss, hostility, confusion, and an increase in normal strength and speed."

"The sad thing is that these plants and animals have no idea what they have become." Griddex said and thinks of something that no one else has brought up, "Has this virus infected any of the people?"

"No. That is something I cannot allow, not while I am on this case." She said and pulls the DNA samples back up on the screen.

"So here is what you five will do. Your main objective from this point onward is to figure out where this virus originated from, find a cure, and to save all of the plants, animals, and if it comes to it people that it infects." Mayor O'Neil says making the job for the Super Turtles and Maia clear and straight forward.

"Alright. Shellectro, you and Dr. Adams look over the samples and see if you can figure out what it is." Graviturtle said and looks to his remaining brothers, "The rest of us will patrol the city in case there's any more of those monsters are out there."

"Got it." The turtles said all together.

"A word of caution," Maia interrupts the leader, "if anyone comes into contact with these monsters, a scratch or even the blood getting on your skin you will be infected with the virus as well. You must be careful while this is spreading. There is no cure at this time, and I fear for the outcome of the people if they get infected. They could be just like the animals or they could turn out worse and more violent. Please, just be safe out there."

"We will, Doctor, I promise." Graviturtle said to her with the last part almost sounding a little too personal than how he wanted it to come out. He looks to his brothers, "Any and all questions that you may have on this case ask Dr. Adams. While protecting the city is our main objective we also want to be safe out there too. Understand?"

"Yes Grav." They say to their brother.

"In the meantime, let all of this information sink in while we set up everything Dr. Adams needs to continue her research." The mayor says and dismisses it everyone.

While the turtles were preparing to make their departure to patrol the city, Maia takes her chance to have a few moments to herself before going to work. That was a lot of information she had to explain in the short amount of time she was given. Now all she and Shellectro have to do is look back on every single inch of the samples and go through the database all over again and attempt to name that mystery substance. Doesn't sound too hard, right? Wrong. The reality of it is that it's going to take time and countless substance samples to look over. Maia got lucky with identifying the deadly nightshade within the tar, and she is hoping that her luck won't run out when she needs it the most.

"Are you feeling alright, Doctor?" Maia turns her head to see Graviturtle walking towards her.

"I'm fine." She answers and touches the center stone on her necklace, "I just needed some time to myself for a moment."

"It's understandable." He said and slightly clears his throat, "So, Mayor O'Neil's biologist, huh?"

She smiles and giggles softly, looking away from him as her docile nature kicks in, "Yes, and to not sound overly confident I am the best in my field of study. At least that is what the mayor tells me and the other scientists that come through to the office." She lets go of her necklace and faces him with that same gentle smile planted on her face, "Despite all of this madness and rush on time, it is good to see you again, Graviturtle."

He smiles at her and once again gets loss in her beautiful aqua eyes, unaware of his brothers watching him, "I can say the same to you as well, Maia. How have you been?"

"I've been well. I mean as far as all this other stuff goes, but fine nonetheless." Maia said and feels more at ease as she stares into his eyes.

The other Super Turtles come out from hiding and make their way towards the pair, and Maia's smile begins to shrink as she sees the brothers come closer to them.

"So you two _do_ know each other." Griddex says, realizing why the leader was acting slightly off, "When did this happen?"

Maia looks to Graviturtle and gives her a nod to tell them, "Your brother saved me from almost being raped about a week ago. If he hadn't been around when he was, I might not be here with you all today."

"Well, we're happy to see you are okay." Shellectro said.

"Thank you." She said and notices Bloboid starring at her funny, "Is something wrong?"

Bloboid shakes his head out of his daydream and has an apologetic look on his face, "Sorry about that. I didn't mean to stare, but I was just noticing your stones. They have a weird kind of energy that I can feel."

Her eyes widen, "You can feel them?"

The plasma turtle nods and reaches over to touch her head piece, "What kind of stones are these?"

"Uh! Well! I uh-" Before she can finish her sentence, Maia sees her colleagues try to lift a heavy desk with some boxes on top with her paperwork and lab samples and they miss a step causing the stuff to fly out of their hands and into the air, heading straight for her boss, "Mayor, look out!" All of a sudden, two thick vines appear out of Maia's hands and she grabs the items before they can crash into the mayor and hurt her. Maia moves her things to the side next to the computers and sets them down, returning her vines back to wherever it is they go. When she is done she realizes what she did and panics as everyone stares at her with their eyes wide, _"Oh no! What have I done?!"_ This is something Maia has always feared would happen. There was a reason why she wore the stones out in public, to keep her powers under control so no one would notice. And now she has failed to keep that secret in the dark.

"What the shell was that?!" Griddex asks as he's caught completely off guard like his brothers.

She steps back and places her hands out to defend herself, "Please, I can explain."

Griddex takes a step closer to her, "Then I suggest you start talking. What were those things that came out of your hands and how did you do that?"

"I…I…I have the power of nature manipulation." She says on the verge of tears as she is ashamed by her actions and not keeping her powers a secret, "Those things that you saw were a part of my power, my vines."

Graviturtle cautiously walks up to her, "Maia, if this is true then why didn't you tell us?" He says and realizes that he called her by her name instead of doctor.

"Because-"

"Because she was trying to protect herself." The mayor steps in next to Maia to help her, "She has kept her powers a secret from everyone except us for her safety. It has nothing to do with not trusting you four, it's just that she has been used to it for so long."

She sighs, "Not to mention I barely even know you. I have had these powers ever since I was a child. My parents did everything they could to protect me from those who wanted to experiment on me and use me as some kind of lab rat. That is why I have to wear these opal stones, they help me keep my powers in check so people wouldn't know." Maia gives the Super Turtles a pleading look, "I am sorry for not telling you, but I did it because I had to. Please, you have to believe me."

There is a moment of silence between them as the heroes absorb all that Maia and the mayor have said. This had to be hard on the doctor to share this deep secret to a bunch of strangers she practically just met. All Maia is hoping for is they find it in their hearts to believe her. She looks them all in the eyes, and her aqua eyes gaze into the leader's the longest. Graviturtle breaks the contact to see his brothers' reaction as they wait for him to say something to the biologist. In this case, the power goes to Graviturtle to make the call. He looks at her once more and makes his decision. Maia shuts her eyes for a moment and takes a deep shallow breath, anxiously waiting to hear what he has to say to her.

"I believe you." She gasps lightly after hearing what the gravity hero said.

Maia let's her guard down, "You do? Just like that?"

Graviturtle nods, "I admit that you did keep this from us, but after hearing your explanation I can't find any reason for blaming you for it." He places his hand on her shoulder, "You have my word that your secret is safe with us."

She feels so relieved and smiles, "Thank you."

"Doctor, can you explain to us what exactly your power is?" Shellectro asks, "I know it has something to do with plants, but is that all it is?"

"Not quite. You see, nature manipulation is becoming one with the natural forces, sensing the emotions of plants and animals, communicating with them, and being able to control all of the aspects of nature." She says clarifying the electric turtle's question.

Griddex chuckles, "Like Mother Nature herself."

She nods and giggles lightly to herself, "Yes."

Right before Maia is about to say something an alarm goes off and startles her, causing the Super Turtles to check the screen that's flashing red. Shellectro turns on the screen to see what is going on and the image shows the Terrorkinetics attacking the city. The people are screaming and running as the robots unleash their fury, damaging some of the buildings and streets caused by their weapons.

"It looks like the Terrorkinetics are up to no good again." Bloboid said.

"Yeah, and this time they're on the East side of town." Griddex adds in.

"Alright, Super Turtles, let's head out. Shellectro and Dr. Adams, remain here and continue to work on the samples. We'll take care of the Terrorkinetics." Graviturtle gives out his orders and is about to leave until Maia stops him by placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Wait a second, look at the screen." Maia says and they all stop to see that there are mutated animals stampeding into the city behind the Terrorkinetics, "It appears that they aren't working alone, and the number of animals has now increased."

"It's like an army of raging monsters." Bloboid says while they look at the screen.

"Mr. Jones, you and the others continue to set up the equipment. I'll be back soon." Maia tells the mayor's assistant.

"What do you mean 'you'll be back soon'?" Griddex asks her.

"You need someone who has been studying this outbreak by your side while you're out there. That's why I'm coming with you." She said.

"Absolutely not. Doctor, with all do respect, we can't have you put yourself in danger." Shellectro says to her.

"Do not forget, Shellectro, that I can protect myself should it ever come to that. Not to mention I am the only one that can help you with these infected animals." She then looks to Graviturtle, "Now unless you want to continue to stand here and argue on this further we have a job to do."

The leader looks to the mayor and she nods to him, "Dr. Adams is correct. So I am giving you the order to take her with you."

As much as he doesn't like this idea he has no choice but to go along with it, "Very well." He then looks at Maia, "Stay by us at all times, and if the situation gets really bad you run away to safety and leave us to handle it. Alright?"

Maia nods, "Yes."

"Good. Let's go." He tells her and his brothers and they leave.

The Super Turtles follow their leader out of the Shell of Justice to take care of the Terrorkinetics and the mutated animals while the mayor and her team stay behind to set up Maia's things for her research. Deep down inside Maia knows they will be safe out there, but in the back of her mind she's praying none of them will come back infected into mindless beasts. If that happens, then they're done for.

 **Ta da! So, what do you all think? Was this chapter good to your liking despite it being a little short? Let know what you think, and as always you are my judges. So for this chapter I wanted to really have my OC come out with her powers and explain what the virus is to the heroes, and I know there wasn't any action in it. Sorry! Hopefully in the next chapter I will add some action to this story. Also, Turtles and Benders will be returning soon at some point after a chapter or two of my 2007 movie fanfic. Be sure to stick around for that one.**

 **Thank you to those who have favored, followed, and read my story so far; you guys are awesome:). Please R &R, PM me, and all that good stuff. Until next time:)!**


End file.
